


Not Quite the Same Anymore

by Crowsims



Series: A Sil in the Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Species (1995)
Genre: AU Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Vikki goes through a major change.





	Not Quite the Same Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series. I do have plans for more, but am currently working on other projects. Italics are in this so you know that means Vikki is communing mentally with something. What that is I'll leave as a surprise. Enjoy.

It’s been about a year and a half since we moved in to Avenger’s Tower and so far Masterson has made no move to try and get me. Probably because he’s too busy trying to perfect his latest research with a little help from Hydra. Yeah, that’s right, I said Hydra.

Turns out they’re not as dead as we all thought. In fact they’ve spread out like a cancer, or a virus, infecting everything from government agencies to political representatives. They were even inside SHIELD.

We got lucky there though. Thanks to Skye going through SHIELD’s system she was able to decipher the source of the leak regarding our family. Through that, and with help from Stark and JARVIS, they discovered the truth about Hydra and their plans. With help from the Avengers, Uncle Nick was able to save his organization and apprehend a lot of Hydra operatives including some of their high mucky mucks.

Turns out Ward was a Hydra plant who in turn revealed me and the family to his old SO Garret, who in turn dug in to the files and sold everything he could find on us to Masterson. Both of them are currently locked up in a secure military black sight. Part of me wanted to rub it in Skye’s face for downplaying my instincts about him, but realizing how torn up it made her and the rest of Coulson’s team, I held my tongue. Instead I did everything in my power to cheer them up and for the most part it worked.

Bobbi is with us now, which helped a lot. She also told us about the mission Uncle Nick sent her on, to discover some agents planning a coup of their own against current SHIELD policy. They are mostly fired or blacklisted now. The few Bobbi vouched for, claiming they weren’t entirely bad people, gained a second chance thanks to Coulson taking them on.

SHIELD is still around, but not as strong as it used to be. Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria are taking a back seat and trusting Coulson and mom to help reshape the agency in to something better. The Avengers are also lending what help they can, from tactical advice to resources. Turns out they think of me and my family as part of theirs now, well those that weren’t already part of ours anyway. And if there’s one thing we’ve all come to realize this past year is that there is nothing any of us won’t do for family.

As for me I’m pretty much the same. Still short and in an 11 yr. old’s body. Though with help from Bruce I have a better understanding of just what I am. Thanks to a lot of the high tech toys Tony put in his lab he’s been able to isolate the alien DNA inside me and learn some things that are both interesting and scary.

First off he discovered that Masterson’s efforts to incorporate the alien DNA in to a viable host body caused it to mutate. Meaning whatever is in me now is not what the original source of the DNA was. The strength and healing I have is part of it, but the heightened instincts are not. Bruce thinks somehow Masterson’s process devolved the DNA back to its earliest primitive nature.

Uncle Nick, out of curiosity and feeling a need to clear his conscious, provided a sample of the serum used to bring Coulson back. Along with all files and records on the source. A dead Kree alien according to Thor. Just in case it was what was inside me. Bruce ruled it out instantly, saying it was nowhere near a match. The facility is destroyed along with the body, so that Hydra will never get their hands on it. Leaving the only remaining sample besides the test one he provided existing inside Coulson. Needless to say we’ve all been keeping an eye on him and mom does not leave his side when he’s outside the Tower or the New York office.

That is surprisingly the good news as to what he learned.

The rest is bad and worse. The genetic marker in my DNA, that keeps me from aging, is also what keeps the alien DNA at 45%. If it were removed, and Bruce and Tony already figured out it is possible, he’s afraid that the alien DNA would overwrite my human DNA. I could turn in to a monster or worse, lose everything that makes me Vikki. That’s not even the worst if you can believe it. The worst thing is that Thor read over all of this and came to a startling conclusion based on where Masterson gained the alien DNA from in the first place. That the alien species the DNA came from is old and powerful and predates the Asgardians. It predates every species he knows of in all the realms.

Do you know what that means?

It means whatever I got inside of me cannot be let out. Because if it ever did there’s no one on earth or even out there who could stop it.

***

“You give up yet?” Bobbi panted from her place on the matt in the gym. Where I had just knocked her on her ass for the fourth time in a row. She was sweating and her hair was just about out of her ponytail. I on the other hand have yet to break a sweat.

“Nope.”

“Ya sure?” she asked resting on her knees and trying to get her breathing under control.

“I’m sure.”

“Keep it going, Vic. You knock her on her ass again and I’ll take you out wherever you want to go for dinner tonight,” Skye declared from her place on the training bike.

“You stay out of this,” Bobbi hissed over her shoulder.

“Don’t blame me Miss Amazon SHIELD Specialist. Trained to handle anything and anyone. So don’t hold back. You die from exhaustion and I’m putting that on your tombstone.”

“Is that all I’m gonna get?”

“I’ll add loving big sister. Now come on, let’s go,” I said, bouncing on my feet and waving for her to come at me again.

“You know what. I’m good. You’re good. Let’s call it another victory for you and move on to something else…like an ice bath,” Bobbi groaned, getting to her feet and moving tiredly to the bench where she plopped down and proceeded to chug the last of her water.

I rolled my eyes at her and went over to one of Steve’s reinforced punching bags and proceeded to go through some punch kick combos. The power behind my blows was really putting the special padding Tony developed to the test. Each punch I delivered I could feel pushing more and more in to the bag. Bobbi and Skye were silently observing me, their eyes on my every move. I could smell the worry wafting off of them and hear their mumbled words over the sounds of my fists and feet striking the bag. A few minutes later the sound of the doors opening followed by two new scents entered the gym.

“How did the sparring go?” Aunt Nat asked loud enough for me to hear.

“I stupidly told her not to hold back,” Bobbi admitted, “But in my defense she looked like she needed to blow off some steam. Still does.”

Steve came around and gripped the bag, giving me a nod in greeting that I returned before resuming.

“She tell you why she needed to blow off some steam?” Aunt Nat questioned.

“No. But if I had to guess I’d say it has to do with whatever covert op mom and Coulson went off on alone. Though how she knows anything about it when I couldn’t get anything from my computer sweeps is beyond me,” Skye answered.

“They…are…going…to…get…Raina,” I got out through clenched teeth, punctuating each word with a hard punch to the bag. My knuckles were scraped raw and bleeding, but were continuing to heal regardless of how much I continued.

“They’re what!?” Skye exclaimed.

“How do you know that?” Bobbi asked.

I felt a new wave of anger rise up inside me and looked up at Steve. He quickly moved out of the way as I delivered a fast and lethal spinning kick that cut the bag in half, spilling its guts out in front of me and sending the half not hanging from the ceiling rolling towards my sisters. I threw my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs before falling to my knees. Steve came around and knelt in front of me, a soft sad smile on his face as he held his arms open. I laughed as I felt tears fall down my cheeks and fell forward in to his arms.

Once I got over my fangirl crush, Steve and I became real close friends. He’s supported me and listened to me whenever I needed to talk or complain about mom or my sisters. He had no advice to give, but he always had a glass of lemonade or a cup of hot chocolate for when I was done and a willingness to play a game with me or take me out for some fresh air. As thanks I came up with a better era based method to help ease him in to the century, instead of everybody spouting out things he has to try.

He rubbed my back and let me rest my head against his chest as he held me. I saw Aunt Nat go over and talk to the girls, probably filling them in on how I knew what mom and Coulson were doing and why. Basically mom told me when I asked her. And why did she tell me in the first place? Because apparently Raina, having discovered her clairvoyant boss wasn’t a gifted individual at all, but was instead Garret taking advantage of his high level status, left Centipede and went to work for Masterson. Apparently she believes he and his research are key to helping her discover the truth about who she can become. Whatever that means.

Raina has information she was told to give them about how his current work is progressing. Along with Intel about Hydra remnants in possession of Centipede Soldiers. But only if she gets to see and talk to me. I was ready to go with them but mom shot that down. That led to a very loud and slightly wordy argument that surprisingly the whole Tower didn’t pick up on. Needless to say the end result was mom and Coulson leaving while I was left behind.

I was beyond pissed as you might imagine and went straight to the gym to blow off some of my anger. That led to my sisters coming in, seeing me and the rest you already know.

“Hey, Vic,” Bobbi called out.

“Yeah, B?”

“On a scale from one to ten. One being you spilled a little bleach on her black shirts again and ten being the time you snuck out of the house, destroying her prized bonsai plants in the escape and then fertilized the lawn after drinking too much at that senior party you went to on the return. How mad was mom?”

I could feel Steve rumbling with laughter as I groaned and turned in his arms, leaning back against him and glaring at my giggling and smirking sisters and aunt.

“I’d say about an eight. Like the time you and Skye decided to cut and dye your hair different colors for that rock concert in the park without asking first.”

That made them glare and Aunt Nat to break out laughing.

“I’m sure that must have been an interesting look,” Steve offered.

“I got pictures if you want to see just how interesting it was. Turns out they didn’t read the instructions and had to get their hair practically shaved off so it would grow back normal.”

“Vic,” Bobbi warned.

“I got pictures of that too. I call it ‘the summer of weird hats and scarves.”

“Get her,” Skye growled and pretty soon she and Bobbi were running at me. Steve quickly put me on his shoulders and ran away, keeping me out of reach.

I was laughing and holding on while we ran around the gym, instantly feeling way better than I was a minute ago. Leave it to Bobbi to know just what to say, trying to get a rise out of me and knowing I’d somehow turn it around on her and Skye. They both knew how upset I was at what mom was doing without me, even knowing like I do that it’s safer for me not to expose myself. Regardless of it being the right and logical call I’m still mad at mom for going. Whatever information she has I don’t want to know about. I already know more then I want to about myself. But mom probably thinks whatever Intel she can get on Masterson will keep me safe and lead to his capture. Protecting me, protecting the three of us, is second nature to her. Regardless of what that involves.

“I hate to spoil the moment, but Agent May and Coulson have returned. And they’ve brought a guest with them,” JARVIS informed us.

“Raina?” Skye asked.

“Yes. She is being placed in a holding cell under close observation. I’m told she has refused to surrender her Intel until she speaks with you, Vikki.”

“Well, you heard him Captain Getaway Car,” I said looking down and nudging him in the sides with my heels.

“Vikki,” he sighed.

“They brought her here where it’s safe for us to see each other obviously,” I argued.

“That and she probably wouldn’t back down no matter how scary and intense mom got,” Skye added.

“There’s a disturbing thought. Someone unwilling to waver under mom’s most lethal glare,” Bobbi said, causing the three of us who have seen that glare up close to shudder.

Steve set me down and shook his head at me before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Fine. But I’m close by incase things go sideways.”

I knew better than to say ‘what’s the worst that can happen’. Because in our lives muttering those words seems to be just begging for something bad to happen.

***

Aunt Nat, Steve, Skye and I arrived at the security center to find Raina sitting in a chair, dressed in one of her usual floral print dresses and looking calm as a cucumber despite where she was. Masterson had to know that she’d be arrested and jailed the minute she made her presence known, regardless of whatever information he gave her to bargain with. The only good that could do her now is to determine if she got a window in her cell or even fresh flowers.

Bobbi was grabbing a quick shower and changing in to her gear than would be joining us. In the mean time it was just us left to face off with Coulson and mom while Tony spoke with Happy.

The minute Raina saw me she smiled and waved, causing mom to move in front of me, arms crossed and blocking my view of her. The glare she was giving me wasn’t her most lethal, but it was among her most scary and motherly.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“Your job apparently,” I shot back.

“Thin ice,” Skye coughed, smiling innocently at mom before moving off to the side.

“Look, we both know why you brought her here. So what’s say we save everyone a repeat of our last mother/daughter chat and let me talk to the weirdo?”

“Falling through,” Skye choked out, continuing to give me sisterly warnings regarding my attitude. I couldn’t stop myself though. Despite everything I am still angry at mom and I’m not going to back down.

“May,” Coulson breathed beside her, “We did bring her here for this reason. She was thoroughly scanned by JARVIS and no hidden listening devices or tracers are on her. All she’s got are her heels and a nice brooch. Let’s see what Vikki can get out of her.”

May turned a betrayed look his way that looked to genuinely hurt Coulson before she relaxed and stepped aside. I didn’t say thanks or anything. Just stepped past her and took the seat across from Raina.

“Well that was intensely interesting,” she stated.

“It’s typical in our family every now and then. The price of being all strong willed and stubborn chicks. Coulson’s right. That is a nice brooch.”

“Thank you.” Raina replied with a bright smile, looking down at the daisy flower shaped pin. The stem was long, rounded and green, seeming to be where the clasp of the pin was attached. At the top was a single ivory white petal daisy. “It was a gift from someone Masterson introduced me to. Someone I’m sure Skye would be very curious to learn about. Sadly I’m here for you this time; she’ll just have to wait her turn.”

I cast a look over my shoulder to Skye and saw the curiosity in her eyes at just who Raina was talking about. I gave her a look that asked if she wanted me to press her before diving in. Skye smiled softly and shook her head no, so I turned my attention back to Raina.

“Tell me what he wants.”

“He wants what he’s always wanted. For humanity to reach the next stage in their development. The only way we have a chance of surviving the continued pollution of this world and the threats from the stars that keep coming is to become more than what we are.”

“I know the sales pitch,” I breathed, closing my eyes and taking in a deep calming breath, “He used it to justify the tortures and pain and cruelty I endured.”

“I understand your attitude regarding him and your situation. Soon you’ll understand just how important you are for us to reach that point,” she sighed softly leaning forward slowly in her chair to be closer to me, “Soon, you won’t remember your past with him or your makeshift family. All that matters is the future. And you are the future.”

Her attitude was so calm and her scent so relaxed that I never perceived a threat from her until it was too late. Raina had quickly removed her brooch and pressed down on the back of it. A small needle popped out of the bottom that she quickly jabbed in to my leg. I cried out as I felt something hot pour in to me from where she stabbed me. Mom was at my side in a second and Steve had her pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat and her feet off the ground.

“What the hell did you just give her?” he demanded angrily.

“Something to help her awaken,” she choked out smiling as I cried out again, my insides feeling like they were on fire as I fell in to mom’s arms.

“It’s okay baby. I’ve got you. You’re going to be fine,” she breathed out in a shaky tone, trying to soothe me but it wasn’t working.

“Mom,” I groaned as my body suddenly began to shake.

“She’s having a seizure,” I heard Tony shout, “We need to get her to Bruce! Now!”

I suddenly felt my self being passed off and knew from the scent I picked up that I was in Steve’s arms. We were moving fast. Shouts and screams of move followed by doors banging open and boots hitting stairs filled my ears, drowning out the blood I could now hear ponding away along with my heart. We must have made it to medical in record time. Bruce and Jemma were there and quickly began working on me.

There was a jab in my arm and wires being placed on me. Even through the seizing of my muscles I tried to fight to get them off of me. Panic was gripping me and I wasn’t thinking straight. Which is probably why I knocked Jemma away with all of my strength. Steve was hovering over me, holding me down and trying to be reassuring about it.

“It’s okay Vikki. It’s just Bruce here. He’s going to try to help you, but you have to let him.”

I heard Skye’s voice fill the room as she went to help Jemma. Mom appeared at my side, gripping my hand. I squeezed it, my lack of control leading me to squeeze it tight to the point she winced, but no matter how much Steve tried to pry her lose she refused to let go of me.

“Jemma, if you are able, run her blood work fast. JARVIS, what’s her stats?” Bruce asked.

“Heart rate elevated to dangerous levels. Core body temperature at 104 degrees and still climbing. Her body is continuing to seize and I am detecting an increase in fluids building up within her. As well as an alarming increase in blood volume.”

“Mom…I’m scared,” I cried, feeling my chest growing tight and heavy.

“Don’t be. I’m right here. I’m not leaving you,” she said with a strained smile, fear tainting her scent as I continued to breathe in and out rapidly.

“I’m sorry,” I groaned as I closed my eyes and ground my teeth together as a wave of intense pain suddenly washed through my whole body before stopping, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry.”

“Shut up,” she ordered sharply, “I’m fine. My hand is fine. You just hold on ok. You hold on to me.”

“Doctor Banner,” Jemma breathed fearfully.

“Sorry I got mad at you,” I told her, trying to smile as another wave of pain filled me, followed by intense heat. It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins, liquefying my insides in the process, “Sorry I said…whatever I said.”

My brain was melting, I couldn’t think. I could barely keep my eyes open. My vision wasn’t going blurry, but everything was turning a crimson amber like hue. The seizures had stopped and my breathing was growing slow and shallow as I felt my heart slow down rapidly.

“It’s alright baby. I forgive you. Just please hold on. Stay with me…stay with us. Please Vikki…”

“Steve get May away from her. You have to get away from her now,” Bruce ordered.

Something in Steve’s eyes changed. He looked shocked then grief stricken, as if there was nothing he could do regarding whatever is happening to me. He let me go and went behind mom, trying to pull her away. Mom fought against it, refusing to let go of my hand as I felt something hot and sticky begin covering my skin.

“May, you have to let her go,” Jemma said sadly, “She’s…there’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing we can do to stop the process.”

Process? What…what…I can’t…mom?

“Mom,” Skye cried out, “Mom please! Just stop!”

I can’t feel anything. My mind is…I can’t…what’s…I’m…

“Vikki,” I heard mom cry before she let go of my hand, right before whatever hot and sticky substance was coming off of me covered her.

I saw the lights turn crimson, than amber and then I was in darkness. No sound or anything. I felt nothing from my body as I sank deeper and deeper in to darkness until finally I felt nothing at all.

***

I have no idea how much time passed as I continued to float in darkness. Consciousness came and went, my whole body feeling completely numb. Something was happening to me that much I knew. But what it was I couldn’t say.

The darkness slowly began to recede and my mind became aware again. The first thing I realized is I felt different. Not just my body, but something inside me felt both weird and strangely comforting. When my eyes opened I saw that I was in a dimly lit room and everything was shaded that same amber color I saw right before everything went black. Looking around I found myself floating in some kind of fluid, but that didn’t freak me out.

What freaked me out was my hands. They weren’t mine. Hell, I don’t think you could even call them human. They looked a dark green violet tinted hue, with long slender fingers that ended in talon like claws. I quickly took advantage of them and scraped and clawed my way against whatever was holding me in this fluid. I broke through and spilled out on to a cold stone floor, the liquid flowing out all around me as I stayed there on my hands and knees, taking in deep breaths as I looked around the room I was in.

It looked like some kind of cell, with stone walls and pole lanterns you’d find at a construction or dig site providing the only light. My eyes took in everything, seeing the room clearly even with the minimal lighting. The walls were covered with strange glyph like writing. Getting to my feet I took a step forward, stopping suddenly when I realized I was taller than I used to be.

Looking down at my body for the first time I grew instantly scared. My skin was the same color as my hands, only it was smooth, with ridged like scale patches at certain areas. Most noticeably at my now bulging breasts and nether regions thankfully. I ran my hands over my face, feeling the same smooth ridged like skin and no hair on top. Though reaching behind my head I grasped dreadlocks made of some thin strands of what felt like leather. Now that I think of it, that’s what my skin felt like, only stronger. In fact I felt stronger. I also felt something else moving around behind me.

I have a tail! I have a long tail with a sharp pointy tip! Oh god!

Have I become one of those aliens that Ripley fights against in those movies?

I opened my mouth and found I didn’t have a second mouth. Though I did have long fangs and a normal tongue that scented the air, telling me that the room I was in was indeed old, but people have been in here recently. And there was something else in here. Looking around I spotted a camera in the top corner and hissed at it. My tail suddenly grew long enough to drive the point right through the lens before returning to its normal size.

_Danger…threats…_

My instincts felt like they were speaking to me now. Before I could question it further the front stone wall slid inward. Two men in tactical gear and holding large rifles of some kind came in. I practically leapt right at them, my talon hands gripping the front of their vests and pushing them down as I landed.

“Who are you?” I asked, but found I didn’t have a voice. Instead my words came out like growls and snarls that scared them shitless. Deciding to take advantage of that I lifted them up and slammed them down hard, their heads hitting the floor hard enough to knock them out but not kill them.

I could hear their hearts beating easily with my ears. I could smell both their scents and the scents of others on them. Not familiar scents, only hostile ones.

_More…move…hide…_

Looking down one side of the hallway I now found myself in, I heard footsteps approaching and smelled gun oil and fear. The other end was clear so I began to run down it. I let my instincts guide me through the pitch black passageways, my eyes seeing the smooth walls clearly as well as the dirt covered floor. I stopped at a dead end, but looking up I saw an opening in the stone wall, almost like an airshaft.

_Climb…safety…_

It was weird. It was a voice of some kind or other in my head, ancient and powerful. But what was even weirder is it was comforting, like a familiar presence I’ve known all my life. Deciding to once again save questions till later, I jumped up in to the air higher than an NBA star. Sadly it wasn’t high enough to reach the edge of the airshaft.

_Climb…stronger…safety…_

I looked down at my hands and reached out to touch the wall, my claw like talons piercing the stone like a knife through butter. I reached up and began to climb my way fast and easily to the top and slunk my way in to the airshaft. I followed it till I reached a small circular chamber that forked in various directions.

When I looked up I could see stars and was just about to start climbing my way to the surface of wherever I was. Suddenly a familiar scent drifting in from one of the passageways stopped me.

Mom!

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, picking up more familiar scents. Skye…Bobbi…Aunt Nat…Coulson…and someone else. An old familiar scent that had me growling low and deep inside my chest and made my blood run hot.

Masterson!

Masterson and Raina and…and Sevrin. Masterson’s personal bodyguard. A man who took extra delight in scaring and hurting me.

_Danger…_

‘I don’t care,’ I thought back angrily.

_Escape…_

‘No.’

_Survive…escape…_

‘Family.’

No response.

‘My family is in danger. Help them. Help me help them…please.’

It was weird arguing with yourself. But then I realized I wasn’t arguing with myself, at least not all of myself. I realized that whatever processes transformed me awoke my alien DNA. I was still me, still had my mind and memories and everything. Only now it was like a missing piece of myself was found. I was whole in a sense.

This wasn’t like with Bruce and the Hulk. It wasn’t a separate personality taking over. It was just a presence of whatever alien species the DNA came from communicating with me. It clearly wanted us to escape so it could continue to exist inside of me. But I was not going to abandon my family. It would have to do a lot more then give one word spaced out responses to make me do that.

‘Stronger.’ I reminded it.

_Afraid…_

I’m afraid too. I have no idea what I am or how much this really changed me. I didn’t know what I was capable of now and that did terrify me. But someone…or something does know what I…what we can do.

‘Trust me. Trust you. Guide me.’

Silence in my head as I continued to breathe in the scents of my family, hearing whispers of their voices and emotions on the air moving around us.

_Together…strong…fight…_

‘Fight.’

_Kill…threats…_

It seemed more like a question than a statement. Even without full control of myself back in that room, I didn’t kill those men. I used just the right amount of strength to knock them out instead of unwillingly smash their heads open. Now I’m guessing I have this alien presence inside me, my instincts made real to thank for that.

‘Only if we have to. Subdue the enemy first.’

_Different…altered…_

‘I know. But I’m still me.’

_Vikki…clan…unstoppable…together…_

‘Together.’

I smiled and bowed my head, feeling a sense of calm peace settle over me before opening my eyes and turning my head in the direction my family was. Feeling strong and focused, I started moving down the airshaft as quickly as I could.

***

Following the scents I reached the corner of a large room with even more lights and mini generators set up. There was a raised circular like dais in the center of the room where Masterson stood center stage with Raina right beside him. Sevrin and five of his armed men were spaced out around the dais, each one holding some version of Fitz’s nightie night rifle. My guess is they were loaded with the same tranquilizer like compound that took Mike Peterson down. Only this time I was the target.

Looking up I saw rounded columns dangling from the ceiling. Either for decoration or some other purpose, either way they were up high enough and shadowed so that no one would see me. Climbing up and across the ceiling, moving as slowly and quietly as I could, I reached one of the columns closest to the dais and wrapped myself around it, driving my tail in for good measure.

_Secure…safe…_

I nodded and looked down, my eyes locking on my family. They all had their hands bound in front of them by some high-tech looking cuffs. Skye was between Bobbi and Aunt Nat, while mom stood front and center of the group with Coulson behind her.

“This doesn’t make any sense. Where is she?” Raina asked, “She emerged from the pod and quickly took out the camera, then disabled the two guards outside and just simply vanishes without a trace.”

“It would seem I underestimated the increased instincts of her new form. Though why she didn’t eliminate the threat instead of incapacitate them is surprising,” Masterson explained in the same cool as ice tone he always had, dressed in a black suit and looking the picture of criminal genius, “For that matter, why hasn’t she gone on a killing spree? Eliminating all threats between her and freedom? You did arm the men sufficiently, Sevrin?”

“They are carrying custom made automatic rifles, the look and scent of them alone should make them come off as a threat. Despite the fact they’re loaded with blanks.”

Blanks? Why would he…oh that son of a bitch.

“Sending your own men to slaughter. Glad to see somethings haven’t changed with you,” mom said shaking her head.

“From the sound of it you expect her to come out disoriented and run on pure instinct. Like a wild animal. And what does a wild animal do when cornered…” Aunt Nat picked up.

“They attack,” Bobbi breathed wide eyed.

“You son of a bitch,” Skye spat distastefully, causing me to smile at her, “You’re using them as test subjects to determine just what it is Vikki turned in to. Planning on autopsying the bodies if she doesn’t show to get an idea of what you unleashed?”

“Essentially yes,” Masterson replied with a grin, “And I’d be careful there young lady. Talk like that just might cancel the excited reunion I have set up between you and your father. I’d hate not to be able to pay him back for his help in all this. It was his formula after all that brought on…Vikki’s…transformation.”

Skye’s father is alive? Skye’s father is alive and some kind of chemical mad scientist working for Masterson? Oh this just keeps getting better.

“You’re not taking her anywhere,” mom declared strongly.

“Relax, Agent May. I may be reclaiming a daughter and taking another one off your hands, but at least I’m leaving you your first. Think of it as a token of my appreciation for all that you’ve done looking after my daughter all these years.”

“She is not your daughter. She’s mine,” mom shouted angrily, making a move for the dais only for Sevrin to move in and drive his fist hard in to her abdomen, knocking the air out of her lungs and driving her to her knees.

I bared my fangs and managed to suppress the growl brewing in my throat.

_Wait…patience…arms…_

I looked at the tops of my arms, feeling something emerging. A thin like appendage that kinda looked like a flat tentacle with the same tip as my rounded tail laid flat against the top of each arm.

_Will…drive…desire…_

Just like how I didn’t want the camera looking at me and my tail reacted, I’m pretty sure these things will react the same way to what I want. Like an extension of my body working on auto pilot.

‘Nice.’

“Maybe we got this all wrong boss. Maybe what we need to do is chum the waters ourselves,” Sevrin stated with that same evil grin he always wore before striking me or going through with whatever sick test Masterson wanted him to perform on me.

“You may have a point there old friend. Blood in the water might just be what we need to lure her here. Though how much blood do you think it would take? A little from each of them or just all from one.”

Sevrin pulled out his sidearm and cocked in, looking down at mom and then back at Masterson almost pleadingly.

“Still holding a grudge all these years I see. Well she did break your clavicle before your escape. And she has been more troublesome than helpful. Very well. Her life is yours.”

“Thank you,” Sevrin breathed pointing the gun at mom’s head.

Skye and Bobbi shouted at him, Coulson moving in to try and stop him but the guards that had been around the dais moved in and were keeping them all back now. Of course this had the benefit of having them all lined up in one place for me.

_Now…strike…_

Didn’t need to be told twice.

With a loud feline like roar I jumped off my hiding place, sending all eyes looking up as I landed right behind Sevrin. Gripping the wrist holding the gun, I squeezed till I heard a satisfying crunch and he dropped it with a groan. A vicious backhand sent him flying towards the dais as I turned and snarled at the men in front of the others. They turned their weapons on me ready to fire. Raising my arms the two tentacles flew outwards, the sharpened point cutting through each weapon and slicing them in half before returning to inside my skin. A deep angry growl along with seeing my fangs and burning gaze sent them running in fear.

“Vikki,” mom breathed, sending my eyes to her as I bent down in to a crouch beside her, moving my face in close to take a deep breath of her scent.

She was shocked naturally, but everything else I was getting from her told me she was okay. A purr, an actual contented purr rumbled out of me as I nuzzled my forehead against the side of her face. Mom let out a teary laugh as she threw her cuffed hands around me, pulling me in to a hug as she buried her face in my neck.

“Vikki,” mom cried out in relief as my tail moved up, breaking her free of her cuffs before wrapping around her.

“Astonishing,” Masterson breathed, ruining our moment.

I turned out of mom’s arms, still crouched and glared at him, my fangs and lips hissing at him while he stood there looking on with wonder and joy.

“You’re even more beautiful then I’d hoped. Powerful and cunning too. Though sadly it seems you’re still ruled by your humanity. How you are able to hold on to your weaker self is beyond me.”

_False…strength…_

Sevrin got to his feet, keeping his broken wrist close to his chest as he reached back and pulled out a long large hunting knife that would make Crocodile Dundee proud.

“If she is in there and in control, then we have a problem boss.”

“I know,” Masterson sighed shaking his head, “Seems I’ll have to have a little chat with our friend regarding his concoction.”

Why was he acting like he was going to get out of here a free man? Because he isn’t. I am not letting him leave here, not when I have the power to stop him.

_Threats…incoming…many…_

Seems backup is on its way.

I pointed off to the side and then made a fist as I used my tail to push the gun on the floor to mom. I heard her pick it up and pat me on the shoulder before she went off with the others to secure the entry point.

_Secondary…escape…distraction…_

“Flint,” Sevrin sighed, “It’s time for you to leave.”

“Indeed it is old friend. Rest assured your family will be taken care of whatever happens next. I give you my word.”

“I know they will be. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye. And as for you, Vikki,” he turned his excited black eyes on me and instead of flinching I just growled louder at him, “I will see you again. I have such plans for you my dear.”

With that he turned and started walking away, Raina sparing me a long almost mesmerized like look before following after him. Sevrin charged me, knife outstretched and aimed right at me. I hopped back and then dashed at him, talons raised and slashed at his arm, cutting him deep and making him drop the knife. From there I proceeded to beat and toss him around the chamber, every memory of every despicable painful act he visited upon me playing out in my head.

By the time mom and the others miraculously managed to subdue the remaining guards, Sevrin was a bloody mess crawling away from me. He was working his way to the center of the dais when I leapt on to him, driving a clawed foot on to his back and piercing his skin. An evil excited grin overcame me at hearing him in pain. The desire to inflict more on him was so hard to fight as I bent down and flipped him on to his back.

“Look at you,” he coughed out grinning, “All grown up and even more of a freak then you were when I met you. Guess the outside finally matches the inside, huh?”

He has the balls to call me a monster!

I hissed and raised my hand, fingers outstretched as I felt my talons grow longer for the killing blow I was about to deliver. My alien instincts were silent, just as they have been throughout the beat down I gave him. If they had access to my memories then whatever is inside me knows he deserves this and is leaving the choice up to me.

“Vikki, stop!” mom shouted.

I whipped my head around and hissed at her for daring to stop me.

“Don’t you take that tone with our mother,” Skye scolded, trying to be funny in the hopes I’d calm down. It was funny, but sadly I’m not in a humorous mood at the moment.

“Vikki. Sweetheart listen to me. I know how badly you want to kill him. Because knowing what he did to you, I want to kill him. But we don’t do it like this. We don’t kill…you don’t kill. Not unless you have to,” mom began as she slowly moved towards me, “You’re not a monster. No matter what you may look like on the outside. Though to be fair, of all the things I was imagining…this is actually very badass looking.”

Ok, that did make me laugh, or what I hope came out as a laugh as I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I turned my attention back to Sevrin, opening my eyes and glaring down at him.

“If you want to kill him, I won’t stop you. But I will plead and beg for you not to. Because no matter what I know my daughter is still in there and I don’t want to lose her…not like this. Please baby. Please don’t turn in to a killer. Please.”

I could smell tears coming off of her, her emotions raging wild inside her. With an angry howl a swung my hand down, retracting my talons and slapping Sevrin hard across the cheek, whipping his head to the side and knocking him out cold. Taking a step back I instantly felt my mom’s arms wrap around me tight, her cheek resting against my back.

“Thank you baby girl.”

I turned and wrapped my arms around her, actually liking the fact that I was taller than her now, her head resting on my chest. Looking out I saw Skye and Bobbi watching us, holding hands and looking like they wanted to come join us but were afraid to. My tail moved out, extending again until it wrapped around them and easily pulled them in close to us.

“That is just freaky,” Skye laughed.

“What do you expect from our baby sister,” Bobbi laughed back, moving in to hug me on one side while Skye took the other.

Letting go of mom I wrapped my family up in my arms and held them tight, purring once again as I buried my face in mom’s hair.

_Family…belonging…_

‘That’s exactly right.’

***

We had some catching up to do on the Quinjet back to the Tower. Well they did most of the talking as I am still in my alien state and can’t properly communicate. Signing was a little tricky, but it got some of what I was trying to say across. As well as my body language.

Anyway, turns out I was in that pod or cocoon or whatever it was for two weeks. The longest two weeks of their lives apparently. No amount of scanning could penetrate it, so they didn’t know what was happening to me. Plus nothing they did cracked it. Hulk came out and tried to smash his way in and got nothing. In the end they had no choice but to see Raina, who in turn told them the only way to get me out was to take the pod to Masterson.

That’s how everyone from the original team that took him down, plus Bobbi and Skye got captured. Turns out this was all part of his plan to get me as well as a bit of revenge on SHIELD.

Masterson’s base was an ancient city buried deep beneath the surface of a small island off the coast of Cuba. He and certain Hydra associates purchased it from the Cuban government, who in turn now were in the process of signing it over to Stark. There might not be any advanced tech in there, but it is still a huge find and worth studying.

  When we reached the Tower I grew scared of how the others would react upon seeing me. Aunt Nat informed them of everything during the flight, but seeing is very different then knowing. So on the elevator ride up I stayed back in the corner behind Skye and Bobbi, while Aunt Nat leaned against the wall and faced me with her arms crossed.

“Would you stop that,” she scolded, leading me to snap my tail at her, “That also. You really think your friends and family up there are going to look and treat you any different?”

I looked at her wide eyed then motioned down at my body.

“So, you’re green.”

“I was gonna say more of a dark jade,” Bobbi offered.

“Really? I was going to go with burnt slime,” Skye teased, earning a tail slap to her butt, “Ouch.”

“See, nothing’s changed. And nothing will,” Aunt Nat told me coming up and cupping my face, “You’re still Vikki…our Vikki.”

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, leaning it forward and resting it against her. Her scent and heart rate told me she was being honest and meant everything she said. I’m just freaking out and could really use some instinctual help. But for some reason the voice in my head has gone silent and I wasn’t sure how to communicate with it when it wasn’t communicating with me first.

The doors opened and Bobbi and Skye stepped out with mom and Coulson. Aunt Nat dragged me out to the common floor where everyone was waiting. Everyone but Bruce and Uncle Clint that is. Now where…

_Danger…_

I grinned at hearing the comforting voice again as well as knowing where he was. Quickly jumping up and extending my arms, I grabbed the ceiling right in front of the vent just as Uncle Clint popped out. He took one look at my smiling upside face and shrieked, losing his grip and falling down to the floor hard on his butt. The whole family cracked up as I dropped down and crouched next to him, my head tilted to the side as he began rubbing his lower back.

“Don’t ever do that again,” he demanded groaning as he got up and looked down at me.

_Family…_

‘Yes.’

_Amusing…_

‘He has is moments.’

I stood up and looked nervously at the others, trying for a soft reassuring smile and hoping it came out that way. Steve was the first to approach me, looking intently in to my eyes as we now stood eye to eye with each other. He was silently taking me in like everyone else was, causing me to instinctually wrap my arms around me and try to make myself look smaller and non-threatening.

“Vikki?” he asked softly.

I nodded.

“Small Fry?”

I rolled my eyes and hissed at him for calling me his favorite nickname for me. I pointed at mom emphatically before resting my hand on my chest where she comes up to on me. Steve laughed and shook his head before looking back at mom who just gave him a challenging look. Steve didn’t say a word as he looked back at me and blushed. Guess he still isn’t brave enough to tease my mom.

“Glad to have ya back kiddo,” he said warmly then moved in to hug me, I quickly returned the hug, burying my face in his neck and breathing in his calming scent.

Everyone else quickly filed in and gave me a welcoming hug, unafraid of my new form. Instead they were relieved to have me back and still me. Well kind of. Looking around once everyone was finished hugging me I tried to see if Bruce showed up, but sadly he was still nowhere to be found.

“He’s down in his lab with Jemma. He’s been there ever since he heard about your emergence,” Tony informed me.

I nodded and looked back at the elevator and then at everyone else. Mom looked worried as she stepped forward.

“Maybe we should give him time. You gotta be tired after everything that’s happened and you didn’t sleep much on the flight.”

I didn’t sleep at all. I wasn’t tired or even hungry. Which worried me a little.

_Calm…process…acclimation…_

Oh. My body is still running on whatever kept it going during the transformation. When that ran out I’d probably feel tired and need food. Which was about to start me asking a thousand other questions, but I shook my head and them away for now.

I flexed my arms and muscles, rubbed my stomach and shook my head no, before pointing back at the elevator with one hand while waving the other one down my body.

“I’m thinking she wants to see Bruce and get some answers now,” Skye translated, “Either that or she wants to try out as a model.”

“For what Science Weekly?” Bobbi shot back.

“Vogue the Sci-Fi edition?” Skye added.

I narrowed my eyes at them and crossed my arms, my tail flicking back and forth with the point up behind me.

“Oh come on. You seriously think we’re not going to take advantage of the fact you can’t talk or give us a teasing quip no matter what we say? It’s like you don’t know us at all,” Skye laughed.

Oh I know my sisters. And they should know payback is a bitch. A tall, strong alien bitch with a tail.

“She’s going to get you two back for this. You know that right?” mom warned them.

“We know,” Bobbi answered.

“We just plan on enjoying this for as long as we can in the meantime,” Skye replied smirking.

Okay. That’s fair.

I shook my head at them and turned towards the elevator, getting in and waiting for everyone else who was planning on coming with me to get in. Turns out everyone did. They want answers same as me it seems.

***

Bruce and Jemma were both looking over some readouts on the monitor when we all came in to the lab. Bruce turned and took a long look at me before grinning like an idiot.

“You look good in green.”

A throaty gurgling laugh escaped me as I moved in and hugged him, relieved beyond measure when he hugged me back.

“Missed you,” he breathed softly.

I pulled back and gave him the sign for me too. He tilted his head to the side, giving me a closer look and then shook his head. Jemma came up next looking like she was scared to ask me something. I smiled softly at her then pointed back at one of the med trays then to me, before I went over and sat on one of the med beds with my hands in my lap.

“Today’s you’re lucky day, Jemma,” Skye kidded coming up and placing an arm around her friend, “You get to help Bruce poke and prod her all you want. Turns out she’s as anxious as the rest of us to figure out what’s going on with her.”

Jemma smiled at Skye then at me as Bruce brought over another tray. She recovered and extracted herself, placing a few other items on the tray before bringing it over to the bed.

“You guys can wait outside or back in the common room. We’ll call when the testing’s done,” Bruce offered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” mom stated sternly.

“We’ll stay out of the way, Bruce, but would prefer to stick around as long as it won’t ruin the tests,” Steve spoke for everyone.

“Fair enough. JARVIS, can you engage the scanner please and run as deep a surface scan as you can?”

“Of course Doctor Banner. And welcome back Vikki.”

I smiled up at the ceiling, almost forgetting about JARVIS. Darcy excused herself for a minute, promising to whip up some coffee and pastries for everyone since this could be a while. Aunt Natasha kissed her girlfriend in thanks before she left. Causing me to shake my head for the hundredth time at the fact that my aunt, who always said love is for fairy tales, now has a girlfriend who adores her for her.

“So Point Break, have you ever seen a critter like our Victoria Secret here?” Tony asked in his usual colorful way, probably to help ease some of the tension in the room a bit.

“I have seen many aliens, but none with a build or appearance like hers,” Thor answered.

Well if I really am a primal version of one of the first sentient races in the universe that’s not all that surprising. Though it does explain the deep ancient like feel my alien half has.

“Okay, Vikki. I’m just going to take a little blood sample,” Jemma said calmly. I nodded at her and held out my arm as she ran a gloved finger in search of a vein. She pushed down a bit but couldn’t find one. “Perhaps not.”

“Just stick a needle in her arm. You know you’ve been dying to do it,” Skye teased.

I rolled my eyes at her as Jemma just shrugged her shoulders and picked up a blood sample kit. She brought the needle to my skin and pressed down, but it wouldn’t go in. Looking up at me with a nervous smile she pressed harder until the needle bent against my skin. She brought it up to inspect and a whistle of amazement rang out from the peanut gallery.

“Interesting,” Bruce stated, tapping a few notes on a nearby computer before looking up, “How’s it coming with those scans, JARVIS?”

“Just finished the surface readings. It appears her skin is comprised of hardened compacted cells. The membranes around them seem to be coated in a unique protein that offers them protection from a variety of outer stimuli. I am also detecting morphogenic enzymes. I’m not sure we will be able to get a thorough analysis of her internal structure using our current equipment.”

Okay what I’m getting so far is my skin is tough, possibly indestructible, with the ability to alter itself. Explains how my normally four foot tail can extended five times that at will. And how my talons grew longer and sharper. I wonder.

Pointing to a round sample dish on Jemma’s tray I motioned for her to hold it out for me. She did and I held my wrist above it then using a single talon sliced across it. I winced as it easily cut in to my skin, allowing my dark red, almost black blood to drip down in to the dish.

“Vikki,” mom breathed as I pointed to the mass spectrometer then Jemma. She nodded and took the sample away while I looked down at my wrist. The remaining blood receded back in to the wound like normal and then closed up, to which I showed mom.

“Not the point,” she groaned shaking her head at me.

_Self-harm…unnecessary…change…_

‘Change?’

_Focus…desire…will…body…respond…_

My eyes went wide as I realized what it meant. It couldn’t be that easy…could it?

Looking around I noticed an extra-long lab coat hanging against the wall. Using my tail I snagged it and brought it to me, standing up so I could slip it on and button it closed.

“No offense kid but we’ve seen your reptilian like goods already. And while impressive, are not something you need to cover up,” Tony told me, once again being colorful for everyone’s benefit. I know underneath the whole billionaire, playboy narcissist is actually a kind caring man. He just has an image to uphold.

Ignoring him I bowed my head and closed my eyes, concentrating on looking like me again. On looking human. My tail suddenly began to pull in to my body and my talons shrank down along with my fingers. I could feel actual hair against my head now along with other changes to my body. It was working. I was willing myself to change and my body was responding.

A collective gasp filled the room once I felt the changes stop. Opening my eyes I found I was not as tall as I once was, but I wasn’t short again either. Looking down at my hands I saw they weren’t kids sized either, which made me open the lab coat and see I had indeed grown in all the right places as well.

“No way,” Bobbi breathed.

“That is so not fair,” Skye pouted.

“What?” I asked, my voice coming out a bit deeper and raspy like, but at least I had one, “Whoa. That’s not my voice…is it?”

“You might want to take a look in the mirror there,” Aunt Nat suggested, pointing to the large full size one against the wall.

Going over and stopping in front of it, I stopped breathing at what I saw. I am as tall as Bobbi, all long slim attractive legs. My eyes are still bright blue and really popping now and my hair is soft and golden blonde going down past my shoulders to mid back. I had an older attractive face with flawless skin that made me look like I was glowing almost in the bright lights of the lab. I looked like a model or movie star or both. But most importantly, I looked grown up.

“If I say what I’m thinking now, May will probably break every bone in my body,” Fitz stated.

“Safe bet,” Coulson agreed nodding.

I turned and faced them all, my cheeks heating up as I blushed and looked down embarrassed.

“Okay here’s the first batch of…damn,” Darcy exclaimed wide eyed and stunned as she came back to the lab pushing a cart of coffees and what smelled like fresh muffins.

“Bobbi, will you please go get your sister some clothes to change in to?” mom asked politely as she came over and stood in front of me.

“Ok. Kye, come with…please.”

“Sure,” Skye said shaking her head as they left the room, mumbling again how unfair it was that I was now the tallest and hottest member of the family. I just grinned like the Cheshire cat as mom laughed and shook her head before hugging me, clearly knowing I plan to mercilessly tease my sisters about this forever.

***

We were all back in the common room for dinner after spending the whole afternoon in Bruce’s lab where I was indeed poked, prodded and scanned by both Bruce and Jemma. Each one running a test while the other went over and documented the results. I was pretty much scarfing down everything. Apparently my metabolism burns higher when I transform in to my alien form and back. Steve just held up his beer bottle and welcomed me to the club. Which I in turn clinked mine against his and thanked him.

Yeah, I’m 21 officially now and can legal have a beer. And I’m having my first with Captain America. Life is pretty great right now. But Bruce and Jemma clearly want to go over my results and thankfully waited till after dinner, so I might be singing a different tune here shortly.

“First off, I just want to say that all the results came back great. Vikki is in amazing health and is perfectly fine,” Jemma began a bit nervously considering the look mom was giving her.

“Oh she’s fine alright,” Darcy said, drawing out fine a bit to the point Aunt Nat elbowed her in the ribs, “What!? Look at her. One minute she’s ‘The Reject from the Black Lagoon’ and the next she’s Pam Anderson minus the rack.”

“I was thinking more Rebecca Romijn or a blonde Angie Harmon,” I countered with a grin, leading Darcy to nod in agreement.

Skye and Bobbi continued to silently fume together, making me continue to grin and mom shake her head at our antics. But I could tell she was happy to have the three of us together again.

“However,” Jemma continued getting us back on track, “There are some things we discovered that are a bit…disturbing. For lack of a better word.”

“Disturbing how?” mom asked sharply, her scent instantly telling me she was worried and a little freaked. I got up from my seat and moved over to sit on the floor in front of her, leaning back against her legs.

She opened them up and I shifted between them, instantly feeling her running her fingers through my hair in an effort to soothe both her and me. Mostly it was for her, seeing as how I’m feeling fine about whatever they’ve discovered. Already having some idea as to what it might be.

“Well…”Jemma breathed looking to Bruce who nodded and got up, taking her place center stage and patting her on the back. Jemma ran over and plopped down safely by Fitz, causing a few laughs from us.

“Vikki is now 50-50. Half human and half alien. We know the cocktail she was injected with was designed to eliminate the genetic marker keeping her young and her human DNA dominant. My guess is Masterson was hoping the alien DNA would completely overwrite her human DNA, but he didn’t count on just how mutated the alien DNA had become. From what we can tell it basically altered her body to match that of her actual age based on her brain chemistry. It then went on to strengthen her body even more, increasing her healing and resistance until it eventually adopted a form based on its genetics that embodies the strongest recessive traits in its DNA.”

“And for those of us without genetics degrees or a doctorate?” Uncle Clint asked.

“It gave me the best of both worlds,” I translated, “All the strengths I had from my alien DNA increased while keeping my humanity intact. Leaving me, well me.”

“Exactly,” Bruce declared proudly, smiling at me though it fell slightly as he looked to the ceiling, “JARVIS, would you pull up the brain scan from the MRI please.”

A holographic monitor appeared behind Bruce, showing a blue tinted outline of a brain. My brain. Everything looked normal to me, but something was clearly troubling him and Jemma from the scent I was getting from them.

“Normally we only use about 10% of our brains capacity. Thanks to the alteration Vikki is now using 75%. There’s no sign of any health risk in this. My guess is she has this increase in brain power to process the increase in information provided by her senses. However we did find something during the MRI.”

Bruce turned and using some hand gestures like Fitz does with the holo-table on the Bus, he enlarged a section of my brain close to the brain stem. There was what looked like a tumor with some kind of nervous system like net connecting it to my brain. Mom’s hand stilled in my hair and I could literally hear everyone’s hearts beating faster.

“What is that?” Skye asked.

“Is it dangerous to Vikki?” Bobbi added.

“Can you remove it?” Mom breathed.

“That is a golf ball sized collection of tissue with a similar makeup to brain matter. It has tendrils connecting it directly to Vikki’s brain and nervous system. It doesn’t appear dangerous or constantly active. As for removing it. I’m afraid that’s impossible. It’s woven so tight and close to her brainstem that any attempt would either kill Vikki or leave her with serious brain damage that I’m not sure she would be able to heal from.

‘Is that you?’ I asked mentally, sensing a stirring in my instincts.

_Yes…calm…secondary…control…_

‘What are you?’

_Alien…survivor…family…_

The last word there was left hanging like a question.

Getting up I moved to look closer at the image before moving a hand to the back of my head where it was. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it, feeling it there and sensing no threat from it. It was a living consciousness, distorted by what Masterson did to it. But a living consciousness all the same. And it’s living inside me.

‘I’m still me? Still in control?’

_Certainty…assistance…_

I patted the back of my head and nodded.

‘Family. You help keep me and them safe and I’ll keep you safe.’

_Agreeable…instinctual…family…_

This time it was spoken with warmth. Like it understood that in this family we do whatever we have to for each other.

“It’s ok,” I told everyone as I turned to face them, “Its not dangerous or a threat to me. In essence I guess you could call it the control center for my alien half, putting my will in to effect over it. But it’s more than that. It’s the last piece of an ancient species just wanting to survive.”

“Like a parasite with you as its host,” Jemma stated intrigued, causing a wave of heat and anger to flow through me.

‘Calm down. She’s a friend…ish.’

“I wouldn’t call it that, but yeah. It is using me to survive and is definitely the main reason I survived the transformation and came out of it the way I did. It’s not entirely sentient. It doesn’t talk to me all the time. And when it does it’s in one word spaced out responses. Along with feelings. It’s tapped in to my instincts and processes them in a way I can understand them and it, I think.”

“Alien co-pilot,” Tony explained with a nod of understanding, considering every time he suits up JARVIS is with him.

“Pretty much.”

Mom seemed to relax, clearly not understanding everything, but picking up enough to know I’m okay and still me regardless of what I have living inside me.

“I believe Lady Vikki is right. If this alien DNA did come from a comet drifting in space since the realms began, then it is possible it contains the last trace of the first form of life to exist back then. In its simplest form doing what it can to survive and ensure that the one who carries it is strong enough to both contain it and survive whatever they comes across.”

“You got a handle on your co-pilot kid?” Steve asked curiously.

“We have an understanding we’re working on. It’s always with me, but only makes itself known when it needs to or if I need information from it. But yeah, I got a handle on it.”

“Good enough for me,” he nodded with a warm smile, which seemed to reassure everyone else.

Bruce has all the samples and results he needs secured on a private server here at the Tower. He’ll probably continue studying them, but from what he knows and just shared. Plus my own take on things. Everyone seemed to be accepting that I was ok and there wasn’t anything to worry about.

You know, accept for Masterson still being out there. But we can deal with that later. Right now I just want to spend some time with my friends and family who I feel like I haven’t seen in forever.

***

I was standing in my own room at the Tower, looking around with a smirk at everything seeming small now all of a sudden. Bobbi loaned me a pair of running shorts and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in while the jeans and other clothes she loaned me were folded off to the side. Pepper promised a shopping trip for me as kind of a welcome home gift. Mom as usual tried to argue with her, telling her she was more than capable of buying me what I needed without spoiling me.

She lost in the end. Though Pepper did agree to let her come along and observe that I was only getting the necessities. Though necessities can cover a wide range of things. Pepper is one strong and scary lady to get mom to back down, much less compromise. But given that she runs SI and Tony, she has to be.

Looking over at a picture of me, younger me, with my family, I was suddenly overcome with worry. I mean mom’s been her usual Zen calm about all this, but what if she prefers me the way I was? What if she doesn’t really like and approve of the new me? What if…

“Hey,” mom called out stepping in to my room, “Everything ok?”

I had my back to her and nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” I told her shakily.

“Uh huh.”

I groaned at how well she knows me as I set the picture down and sat on my bed. Mom came over and sat beside me, brushing my hair back from my face and over my shoulder.

“Do you miss me?”

“What? Of course I missed you. Honey me and your sisters were camped out in front of your cocoon, refusing to leave you alone.”

I smiled at that, the warmth and honesty in her words making me feel a little better. Along with the image of them in sleeping bags on the floor in the room I was being stored in.

“I meant do you miss me…her?” I asked waving over at the picture.

“I do,” Skye said from the doorway.

“Me too,” Bobbi added.

“You two only miss her because she wasn’t the tallest, strongest and hottest one in the family,” I challenged.

“And you think you are all of those now?” Skye retorted crossing her arms and looking to mom, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, curious for an answer as well.

“Well maybe the tallest and hottest now. To put up with the three of us, mom is the strongest woman on the planet,” I answered quickly.

“Most patient too,” Bobbi added smiling as she came in and laid behind us on my bed, her feet and calves dangling over the edge.

“And most loving. Let’s not forget she loves us all equally no matter what we do,” Skye said sitting on the floor at her feet, resting her head on mom’s lap.

“You two trying to butter me up to bring you along on your sister’s shopping trip?” mom stated more then asked.

“That depends, is it working?” Skye asked.

Mom just laughed and looked over at me, a soft warm smile on her face as she wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in to her side and letting me rest my head on her shoulder.

“The more things change, the more they stay the same,” she breathed, kissing the top of my head.

“That mean you three are really ok with the new/old me?”

“I will admit it was nice to have one of my little girls remain little forever,” mom sighed softly, “But sweetheart, you know that we love you no matter what you look like on the outside. You are still clearly you on the inside.”

“Still would have preferred a monkey,” Skye sighed.

“Or a pony,” Bobbi countered.

“Right now I’m rethinking keeping all of you,” mom groaned.

I laughed and closed my eyes. Mom’s right about the more things change. My family will never change no matter what happens to any of us. We’ll still tease and get on each other’s nerves and argue. But at the end of the day we’ll love each other and stand by each other no matter what.

“Sorry again about the fight before you went off,” I said, hugging mom.

“Water under the bridge. I’m just glad you’re home,” mom replied shakily, hugging me back in our awkward sideways hug.

“I guess I am too,” Skye breathed in feigned annoyance as she got up, turning and hugged us both around the waist from the floor, her head resting on my lap now.

“Me three,” Bobbi added, placing a kiss to the back of mom’s head then mine before ruffling Skye’s hair and joining our weird group hug.

_Family…acceptance…_

I smiled warmly as I felt tears fill my eyes at the simplistic response that washed away all remaining fear and doubts inside me.

‘That’s exactly right. Welcome to the family.”

_Gratitude…_

 

 

 

 

         

 

 

 

 


End file.
